Is it still there or for someone else
by redhead1608
Summary: This started out as suppose to be the sequal to will a high school romance last but it change into a story of its own about Olivia and her baby with Brian and how she fell for Fin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine Characters

Beep beep, the alarm clock in Olivias room went off causing her to smack it. She yawned and sat up on the edge of her bed. Olivia stretched out her arms and legs before standing up and slowly started to walk to the door. She walked across the hall to the next room, where her 5 year old daughter lay fast asleep. Olivia peaked through the crack of the door and saw her sleeping underneath her Disney Princesses comforter. She looked like an angel Olivia thought before walking to the bathroom and started her shower before she undressed and stepped in. After she let the water sprinkle over her body she washed off and stepped out. Wrapping herself with a towel she started to walk towards the bathroom door to open it. She quietly tip toed past her daughters room, knowing that she usually started to stir awake around this time. Olivia walked into her room and started to get dressed with her radio on low turned to her favorite station. When she was done getting dressed she walked into the living room to get her badge and cell phone off the top of the entertainment center. When she heard little footsteps coming up behind her, Olivia turned around and there stood a little girl with medium length brown hair, deep brown eyes; rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy" she said as she started to walk forwards holding the teddy bear that Fin had gotten her.

"Kaili, good morning" she said as she walked towards her daughter and picked her up.

"Mommy do you have to go to work?" she asked as she rested her head on Olivias shoulder.

"Baby I have to go to work. Ill be home later, Ms. Tina is going to watch you" Olivia said while bringing her daughter over to the couch and sitting her on her lap.

"Otay" Kaili said, Olivia could tell that she really wanted her; and Olivia wanted to stay with her to, but she had to work.

"How about I go lay you and Mr. Teddy in my bed and you two can catch up on rest and then Tina will bring you to the park later?" Olivia saw Kailis eyes light up, she took that as a yes and she carried Kaili over in her room and tucked her in, kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you" Olivia said as she flicked the lights off.

"I love you" Kaili said and blew her a kiss.

Olivia returned the blown kiss and then shut the door. She went back over to the entertainment center and clipped her badge and cell phone to her waist and then took her keys. She opened the door to the closet and put the key into the safe and put in the combination code before opening the door and grabbing her holster and gun out. She connected it to her belt and then shut both of the doors. Olivia went to her apartment door and as she walked out she left it open. She went to the door across from hers and knocked lightly. A teenaged girl came out, rubbing her eyes and shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks for doing this again Tina, I know that you dont have to spend your summers like this.." Olivia said as Tina started to walk into Olivias apartment.

"No problem Liv, is there anything that I should know" Tina asked knowing that Olivia sometimes told Kaili that she would do something and then forget to tell her.

"Yeah I told Kaili that you would take her to the park later. Right now she is sleeping in my room. Im not sure what time Ill be home, you know that if Brian stops by and wants to take Kaili that he can and you can go do your own thing." Olivia said as she started to walk down the hall, even though Brian hasnt come and seen Kaili in about a month and a half.

"I know have a good day and be safe!" Tina said as she walked into Olivias apartment and locked that door. Before going to the couch and falling asleep. Olivia walked into work with her coffee in her hand, and a case file in the other. She set her coffee down as she took her seat. Munch and Fin were the only ones there so far.

"Good morning Munch, Good morning Fin" Olivia said still looking at the file in front of her.

"Good morning Liv" they both said.

"Hows my baby girl Kaili?" Fin asked.

"Kaili is good, you know she loves that teddy bear you gave her" Olivia said still not looking up.

All Fin could do was smile, because Kaili took to him before anyone else on the squad.

"Liv what are you reading, we havent had any big cases, its been paper work the last couple of days" Munch asked.

Olivia at first said nothing she closed the file and placed it in her drawer of the desk. "Its nothing Munch" she said with a fake smile.

"Whats nothing?" Elliot asked as he strolled over to his desk looking more tired then ever, considering his divorce and all.

"Nothing is nothing" Olivia said wanting the subject to be dropped.

All that day it was slow, there was no knew big cases. By 1 oclock the squad room got really stuffy Olivia needed some air so she went up to the roof. Down in the squad room she had no idea that five minuets after she went up to the roof, Brian came in with Kaili. At first the detectives didnt even notice, until Kaili squeezed her hand out of Brians and ran over to Fin.

"Uncle Fin, Uncle Fin" she said with excitement and a big smile.

Right when Fin heard Kailis voice he looked up and she was standing by his desk. He rolled his chair out and sat Kaili on his lap. Brian just watched as his daughter took to Fin better than him, getting instantly jealous.

"And how are you Kaili?" Fin asked.

"Good" she answered in an angel like voice.

As Fin talked to Kaili, Munch looked over at his old partner "So Brian hows the new job treating you?"

Fine he answered and then took a deep breath before asking "Wheres Olivia?"

"Shes on the roof getting some air" Elliot said as he looked up at Brian with disgust.

Brian walked past everyone, disregarding that his daughter was sitting right there. He got up to the roof and saw Olivia looking down. Olivia didnt even hear Brian come up until he spoke.

"There are so many memories up on this roof"

Olivia straightened her back and just paused before saying "and thats all theyll ever be is memories."

"Olivia dont be like that" he said walking closer to her.

Olivia turned around and looked into the eyes of her babys father. "What do you want Brian?" she asked.

"I wanted, I wanted to know if I could take Kaili for the night?" Brian said looking into Olivias eyes.

"You dont come around and see your daughter for over a month and you expect me to let you take her. I dont think so, your not going anywhere with my daughter Brian" Olivia said coldly.

"Well Kaili would have seen me everyday if you would have married me" Brian said really wanting to pick a fight with her.

"I dont love you Brian, it was a one night stand. Everything I ever felt for you went away that night" Olivia said and then went for the door.

Brian grabbed a hold of Olivias arms and brought her towards her and kissed her. Olivia slapped him across the face and continued to walk, except she stopped at the door and turned to say Your back to your old high school ways I see and then continued down the stairs. Brian put his hand on his cheek where Olivia slapped him and then walked back down to the squad room. Olivia already had Kaili in her hands, Brian went over there looked Kaili in the eyes and said "Daddy will see you soon and then left."

Olivia put Kaili down before collapsing in her chair. Putting her elbow on her desk and resting her head on the palm of her hand. Kaili went over to Olivia "Mommy you okay?" she asked.

Olivia looked up and into her daughters eyes, "Yes baby, mommys alright"

Fin could see that Olivia needed a minute so he got up and held out his hand to Kaili "Come on baby girl lets go get a snack from the machine."

"Okay" Kaili said.

Olivia looked up at Fin and whispered out the words "thanks" and Fin smiled back. While Fin was bringing Kaili to one of the vending machines on the other side of the building because it quote on quote had the best selection, a tall man with brown hair and dark eyes, came walking in. Elliot was the first to notice him so he got up and walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Detective Elliot Stabler can I help you?"

"Um yes my name is Marc Delgado and Im looking for Olivia Benson" he said.

At first Elliot didnt recognize the name as Olivias high school boyfriend. Elliot said "Shes right there" and pointed at Olivia sitting at her desk.

Marc walked over to Olivias desk and tapped her shoulder. Olivia looked into this mans eyes and gasped.

A/N: What should Olivia do, forgive Marc and talk to him or just have him go away? is Fin in love with Olivia or does Kaili just take to him?


	2. tears, smiles and friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law & Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters

A/N: I hope that u like this chapter, thank you to reveiwers and i didnt have the chapter beta read so i'm sorry for spelling and grammer errors

Olivia glared at the person standing in front of her. He was grown and matured in his looks, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. "Marc, what are you doing here?" she said in disbelief and shaking her head.

"Liv I wanted to talk to you" Marc said with his smile that drove Olivia crazy.

"Okay, talk" Olivia said while dropping her file on her desk and interlacing her fingers.

"I figured in privet" Marc said in a low voice as he heard Olivia let out a deep breath and push back in her chair.

Olivia led Marc up to the roof where every one in the squad would go to relax or take a brake. She stood by the ledge and let Marc come to her. She looked down at the city and then up to find Marc already standing in front of her.

"Marc why did you come all the way out here?" Olivia asked not believing that he was here.

Marc looked into the sky before looking back into Olivia's deep brown eyes "I a, I wanted to see you, make sure that your alright. I still care about you."

"Marc, I appreciate that but there's nothing between us. That all went out the window when you cheated on me" Olivia said as she started to walk away.

Marc felt something in his heart for her and couldn't just let her go or at least not that easy, "Olivia please wait please" he pleaded her, while loosely holding her arm.

"Wait Marc, wait for what. I waited for you when I was at that place and you couldn't wait for me" Olivia said after she turned around to face him.

"Olivia I was a stupid kid, I'm not going to defend what I did because I no that it was wrong. But right now if I can't have your heart again I at least want your friendship" Mark said.

From the stairway Brian stood and watched the interaction between Olivia and Marc. _That little whore, she's going to go back and forth between Marc and I. Well my daughter isn't going to be part of that equation. Olivia should have married me when she found out that she was pregnant_Brian thought to himself, before seeing Olivia and Marc head towards the stairs, so he went flying down them so that nobody would know that he was there.

"You can't have my heart Marc, but my friendship, yes you can have that" Olivia said with a smile starting to appear across her face.

"Thank you Olivia" Marc said, also loving that smile and the way that her eyes always sparkled when she did smile.

They both started to walk down the stairs back into the squad room. Marc had to leave, and Olivia went back to her paperwork. When five o'clock came Olivia took Kaili home so that they would hopefully have a peaceful undisturbed night. Since the days were going slow Olivia didn't expect to be interrupted. Today the whole squad had gotten off early. Olivia and Kaili had gone out and bought Chinese food, brought it home so that they could eat and watch a movie at the same time.

"Kail, which princess we watching tonight?" Olivia asked her daughter who had already started eating her food.

"Um, Arial" Kaili shouted out.

"The little mermaid it is" Olivia said as she popped the movie in and settled down next to Kaili to watch the movie.

When the movie was over it was almost eight, Olivia gave Kaili a bath and read her a story before putting her to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you" Olivia said as she covered her daughter with the blankets and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you mommy" Kaili said before turning on her side and shutting her eyes.

Olivia smiled and flipped the lights off and turned the door as she walked into the living room and laid back on the couch.

_Kaili is probably in bed right now, the perfect time to go pay a visit to Olivia_ Brian thought to himself as he turned onto Olivia's street. He parked outside the building, as he arrived to her floor he paced himself to the door.

Olivia was massaging her head, when she heard a knock at the door. _Who could this be _Olivia thought to herself. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole just to see Brian standing outside. Olivia undid the lock and chain and slightly opened the door. "What do you want Brian?" Olivia asked in a vulgar tone.

"Olivia I just want to talk, really" Brian said with an innocent look on his face.

Olivia was a little concerned at first because Brian usually showed no interest in his daughter and now all of a sudden he wants to be in her life. "Come in" she said against her better will, but it's a benefit for Kaili not her.

Brian walked into the apartment already knowing his way around. "I'm guessing that Kaili is sleeping" Brian said as Olivia got closer to him.

"Yeah she is" Olivia could barely spit out the words before Brian slapped her really hard across the face. "What the hell is your problem Brian?" Olivia asked with her hand clutching over her cheek.

"What you think that you can bring your ex boyfriend back and I wouldn't be mad" Brian stated as he stepped closer and closer to Olivia.

"Brian, I don't know what you saw…" Olivia started to say but Brian punched her in her the jaw. Olivia fell backwards and a lamp went crashing on floor making a loud noise.

Kaili who was in the other room woke up from the crash and went to her door, she opened the door. When she looked out into the living room she saw her daddy hitting and kicking her mom.

"Mommy" she called out, rubbing her eyes in fear.

Olivia looked to the side of Brian, when she heard her daughter's sweet, innocent voice. "Kaili go back in your room" Olivia screamed as Brian pushed her over on her side.

Kaili was just like frozen in that spot, until Brian turned around and screamed "get out of here Kaili"

Kaili went running, but Brian didn't know was that after he turned his back to her she grabbed her mother's cell phone. Kaili ran into her room and shut the door behind her; she opened her mom's phone and looked through the phonebook for someone that she knew. When she got to Fin's name she paused before she pressed the send button.

"Tutuola"

Kaili hesitated for a second and felt a tear run down her face, her voice started to crackle "Uncle Fin" she said before bursting into blow blown tears.

Fin's eyes got wide before he started talking again "Kaili, what's wrong baby girl" he asked really worried about her. He had never gotten a call from Kaili like this before.

"Mommy" was the only thing that Kaili said.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Fin asked already grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Daddy" Kaili said.

Fin was getting totally confused as he put the key in the door of the car and sat down. "What do you mean baby girl, your not making any sense"

When Kaili went to start talking again she heard her door just slammed open. The noise scared Kaili causing her to drop the phone and it went under the bed. "Kaili you should be sleeping" Brian said as he walked towards her.

Kaili had fear in her eyes and as Brian stepped towards her she kept moving back. Fin could hear everything as he got closer and closer to Olivia's building, hoping that everything was going too alright, but in another way knowing that it wasn't going to be. All of a sudden he heard Kaili scream and it made his heart sink. When Fin got to the apartment he ran inside and ran up the stairs to Olivia's floor not even waiting for the elevator. As he arrived at the door he knocked but didn't hear any noise, he turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. Fin ran into the apartment, he saw the lamp broken on the floor.

"Olivia, Kaili" Fin screamed through the house. He felt a sigh of relief when the door cracked open. Fin switched his direction towards the cracking of the door "Kaili" he said. Out ran a scared 5 year old girl.

"Uncle Fin" she cried out and ran into Fin's arms. Tears still streaming out of her eyes as he carried her over to the couch and sat her on his lap.

"Shh, Shh" he hushed her wanting her to stop crying "everything is going to be alright" he said while rocking her back and forth "stop crying." Soon enough Kaili had stopped crying in Fin's arms. "Are you okay" he asked her. Kaili just nodded her head yes. Fin picked her up and carried her into her bedroom and laid her back down in her bed. "Now you get some rest" he hold her as he kissed her forehead. "Kaili, where's your mommy?"

"In the bathroom, she wont come out" Kaili said as Fin left the room. "Fin" she called him.

He turned around before he left the room "yeah baby girl"

"I love you" Kaili said.

"I love you too baby girl" he said and then left the room before going to see Olivia.

_I can't believe that I let this happen to me_ Olivia thought as she sat curled up on the floor of the bathroom. Olivia sat looking around and suddenly her eyes got fixed on the sink where there was a razor. _No, No I can't, I can't be who I use to be _Olivia thought and then she heard a knock at the door. "Kaili I'm alright baby, go back to bed" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"Liv, you may get her to believe that but I certainly don't believe it" Fin said.

Olivia's eyes shot towards the door "Fin"

"Yeah, open the door" he said.

Olivia slowly started to crawl for the door and unlocked it before going back to her original position. "Come in" she called through the door.

Fin turned the door knob and as he entered he saw Olivia sitting on the floor, her knees curled up to her chest and her head down. "Liv, look at me Liv" he said bent down in front of her. Olivia looked up at Fin, and Fin was surprised at what he saw. Her face bruised up, "What happened Olivia?" he asked putting his hands on her cheeks, at first she flinched but then she felt safe.

"Brian just came over and said that he wanted to talk about Kaili, but when he got inside he started to hit me, and kick me" Olivia said. "Is Kaili okay, how did you know to come?"

"Kaili is fine; I calmed her down and put her back to bed. I knew to come when Kaili called me" Fin said. "Now come on lets get you into the other room" he said as he stood up and held out a hand to help Olivia up with. When she got onto her feet she leaned on Fin for support.

"Fin it hurts" she said in pain.

"What does?" he asked.

"My stomach" Olivia answered.

With Olivia still leaning on him, he looked down at the bottom of her shirt and then at her. When she shook her head with approval Fin lifted her shirt and there where a whole bunch of bruises, but what really caught his eye was this large oval purple spot. "It looks like your rib is broken" Fin said to her.

"Great back to that again" Olivia said thinking about her first experience with a broken rib.

Fin let the comment slip, "Liv, put your arm around my neck; I'm going to carry you to the living room." Olivia did as she was told, glad that her daughter had the bravery and smarts to call Fin. After he settled her back down on the couch, he walked out into the kitchen got a washcloth and wet it. He got back to Olivia and placed the washcloth over her jaw where she got punched.

The next day at work, when Olivia walked in everyone was already there. She placed her coffee down on her desk and settled in her chair. Though she was still in quite some pain, she refused to show it on her face.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yah cause you look like someone beat the crap out of you" John stated.

Olivia turned and gave John the "fuck off" stare and then turned back to Elliot and said "I'm fine."

At lunch time Olivia decided to go with the guys to the diner across the street and hoped that John and Elliot wouldn't ask again. As they sat in the diner with there food in front of them, they all heard the bell on the door chime. Olivia looked over and saw Marc walk in.

"Marc, come over here" Olivia called over considering they were still friends.

After Marc heard his name he looked in the direction of which it was called and saw Olivia with her hand motioning to come over.

After work Olivia had plans to meet up with Marc she wanted to rebuild their friendship. Fin agreed to watch Kaili when she went out. Olivia and Marc met up outside the diner.

"So Liv what happened to you?" Marc asked.

"Well after I got out I came to New York" Olivia started to say.

"No, No that's not what I meant" Olivia looked confused at him. "I mean the fresh bruise on your face" he said as they sat down on the bench.

"Marc it's nothing" she lied.

"It's been a while since high school Olivia but I can still tell when you're lying to me" Marc said causing Olivia to smile.

"Marc I would really rather not talk about it" she said.

"Liv, its not like high school, it's not your mother. I no that you have people out here that got your back, but I would like to be included in that" Marc said.

"Your right Marc it's not my mother, I do have people that got my back. For you to become one of them I have to be able to trust you again."

_I can't believe that whore, she's out with that asshole high school sweetheart Marc. How could she go out with another man right after i taught her a lesson last night. Where is my daughter with her dective friend Fin. Olivia is going to pay... _

"Liv you can trust me" Marc protested.

"Really, like I could trust you when we were together and you cheated on me with Chelsea" Olivia said with his eyebrow raised.

"Olivia with that I got" he paused "I was upset about not seeing you so I got wasted at a party and I don't know Chels was just there"

"Okay Marc, I believe you." Olivia paused and said "But to gain my trust you have to meet someone and understand about her" she was afraid of how he was going to react.

Olivia and Marc started to walk down the street; she brought him to Fin's place. When she got to the door she knocks softly and then louder after she heard Kaili laughing at the top of her lungs. This made Olivia smile, because after all that happened the last night it was nice to hear her laugh.

Fin and Kaili were inside playing Candyland and after she had beat him three times Fin started to tickle her. Kaili started to laugh hysterically because she was really ticklish. Through her laughter Kaili had managed to get out "Uncle Fin, the door." At first he didn't believe that someone was there but then he heard the knocks and got off the floor. He picked up Kaili and brought her to the door with him. A huge smile was still planted across her face as they opened the door.

"Mommy" Kaili screamed as the door opened.

A/N: how will Marc react to Kaili, how will Fin react to Marc, and will Brian try anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine

A/n: thank you to reveiwers and hope you like this chapter. since school has started im not sure how often this is going to be updated but i will try my best to update a lot

Kaili jumped into Olivia's arm and Marc was so confused while Fin looked at Marc as if he was doing something wrong by being with Olivia. Olivia turned to Marc and said "Marc this is my daughter Kaili" waiting for his response, she saw a frown come across his face.

"Who's the father Olivia?" he asked disregarding that her daughter was in her arms.

Olivia looked at her daughter and put her down inside Fin's apartment and pulled Marc to the side so that Kaili could barely see them. "Don't ever talk like that in front of her, don't just act like she isn't there" Marc turned his head. "Look at me, her father isn't in her life it doesn't matter" Olivia said before walking back

Marc didn't say anything back, he didn't even follow Olivia back to her daughter, and instead he went down the back stairs.

Marc's POV:

How could I have ever thought that I could just come back up here and win her heart back? She has a daughter and most likely it's either that guy Fin's or Brian's. How could she do that, I was always there for her through her bad moments and now she has a kid and won't even tell me who the father is. What if she becomes emotionally distressed again? How is she going to take care of her or her daughter? I need her, or at least I want her. I left Chelsea to be with her, or was Chelsea the right person for me.

"Thanks again Fin for watching her for me" Olivia said as she walked back over to Kaili and him.

"It's okay Liv, anytime you need me. Come in and have a drink, I'll make us some coffee" Fin offered.

Olivia smiled and nodded and Fin moved out of the way so that they could enter the apartment. Fin and Olivia sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee and talking, as Kaili went back into the living room and watched cartoons. Fin and Olivia lost track of time as they were talking and next thing Olivia knows is that when she looks down at her watch its already 9:30.

"Wow, its getting late Fin, we better be going" Olivia said glancing back up at him.

Fin glanced up at the clock "Yeah it's getting pretty late." Then he called out "Kaili, come on baby girl its time to go home"

When Kaili didn't answer Olivia and Fin looked up at each other. Olivia quickly got out of her chair and walked into the living room. She let out the deep breath inside of her when she saw Kaili sleeping on the couch in front of the television. Fin came up behind Olivia and put his hands on her arms, Olivia jumped a little not knowing that anyone was behind her.

"Liv, it's alright, she's alright" Fin spoke softly in her ear.

Olivia turned around so that she was facing him, she hugged him close and as her head rested on his chest she said "I'm so afraid that something is going to happen to her."

Fin moved his arms from Olivia's back and placed them on her shoulders. "Liv, I won't let anything happen to her or you." Fin and Olivia's face got closer together, their eyes staring directly at each others until they closed when their lips met. As they released they both stayed close together for a second before moving back but still staring at each other. "I'll walk you to your car, Fin said softly.

Fin walked over to the couch and gently picked Kaili up, while Olivia grabbed her bag. They walked out to the street before Olivia realized that she didn't have her car and that Marc and she had walked to Fin's apartment.

"I'm guessing that you and what's his face walked here" Fin said looking up and down the street for Olivia's car.

"Yah" Olivia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Here I'll give you two a ride" Fin said and they both walked over to his car.

They placed Kaili in the back seat and buckled her in. They were quiet on the ride down because they didn't want to wake her up. When they got to the apartment building, Olivia looked over at Fin. "Thanks Fin" she said not even still looking at him, but now looking down.

Fin looked over at her and placed his hand underneath her chin and guided her face to look at his. He leaned in closer and kissed her, "whenever you need me I will always be here for you" he said after they released.

Olivia smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she got out of the car and started to get Kaili out of the backseat.

Fin opened his car door and said "Do you want me to walk you up?"

"No Fin we should be fine" Olivia responded and then smiled.

"I can't believe that, that little whore was just making out with Fin, while our daughter was asleep in the back seat of the car. It's about time that I pay my little daughter a visit. And see if Olivia will rethink the no you can't see our daughter thing" Brian thought as he watched Fin and Olivia from the side of the building that faced the alley.

While they were still talking at the car Brian went into the apartment building the back way and started to walk up the stairs to Olivia's floor.

"Okay Fin were going to get going now, so she can sleep in her bed" Olivia said as she lifted Kaili out of the car and into her arms.

"Okay Liv I'll see you later, now you're sure that you don't want me to walk you up" Fin asked again, wanting to make sure that she got inside alright.

"No Fin really it's okay" Olivia said while nodding her head.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then" Fin said while stepping back into the car.

Olivia had already shut the door and started walking into the building as Fin started to drive down the street. Olivia stepped into the elevator of her building and leaned up against one of the walls. Kaili was still asleep in her arms and barely stirred awake as the elevator started to move. Olivia heard the beep of the elevator and then the doors open; she walked off and down the hallway to her door. When she arrived at her door she struggled to get her keys out of her pocket and keep Kaili balanced. Olivia had finally gotten the door open when she got startled from a tap on her shoulder. Kaili got woken up from the all of a sudden jump of Olivia's body. Kaili looked at her mom as Olivia looked from her over to who had tapped her.

When she saw that it was Brian on the side she pushed the door open, she put Kaili down on her feet. "Go inside baby" she said, taped her back and reached her arm inside to turn the light on. Kaili walked inside and as she disappeared into the apartment, Olivia turned back to Brian, "What do you want?" she asked sternly with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Fin had just gotten a block away from his apartment when he realized that Kaili's bag was still on the back seat. "_She forgot her bag, I'll go get it to her"_ Fin thought and then turned the car around and headed back to Olivia's apartment. Fin parked the car and ran across the street and into Olivia's apartment building, since he already knew which apartment was hers he went right to the elevator.

"Olivia I just wanted to apologize for the other night" Brian said, and using his charming smile that usually made Olivia forgives him.

Brian started to reach out for Olivia's arm, but as his fingers gently graced her skin made Olivia jump back. "No Brian, what you did is not something that you can just apologize for, it's not even forgivable. Don't touch me, don't come near me. Stay away from Kaili and me." Olivia stated sternly.

Brian got closer to Olivia, so that Olivia was backing up against the wall. When she had no where else to move, Brian put his face close to hers and whispered in her ear "I can't do that, you have my daughter." Brian was totally ignoring the beeping of the elevator and out stepped Fin. When he looked over and saw Fin walking down the hallway he backed off of Olivia "See you later Livy doll" he said then kissed her cheek and started to walk the opposite way down the hallway.

As soon as he moved Olivia slid down the wall. Fin jogged over to Olivia and bent down and sat next to her "are you okay Liv?" he asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"He's coming after Kaili, he wants her and what he wants he gets" Olivia said as what seemed the words of defeat.

Fin let out a deep breath and started to stand up; he held his arms out to help her up. As she rose to her feet and they both walked into the apartment Fin pulled her close and said "he's not gonna get what he wants this time" and he kissed her.

They got farther into the apartment and they settled into the living room. "Fin why did you come back?" Olivia asked.

Fin lifted up the back and said "forgot this."

Olivia smiled and they both chuckled.

Brian hadn't come around for about 3 weeks and things had finally went back to normal. Marc apologized to Olivia and they are still friends, while her and Fin were still in the middle between friends and more than friends.

Olivia had went back to her normal routine she went to work and left Kaili with a new baby sitter Marcy at her apartment. At work Elliot and Olivia were in the squad car when they heard a call come across the radio. _"There were reported shots fired at…" _Olivia's mouth dropped open, oh my god, that's my apartment. Elliot looked at Olivia and saw a glassy coat starting to cover her deep brown eyes. He turned the car around and sped over to Olivia's apartment.

There were cop cars everywhere and an ambulance. Olivia ran from the car to the inside of the apartment. She saw the paramedics coming down with Marcy. Olivia ran over to her "Marcy, are you okay? What happened?"

Marcy couldn't answer she was shot in the shoulder and they were rushing her to the hospital. Thousand of thoughts were going through Olivia's head. She ran into the apartment and found CSI doing tests on the apartment. Olivia found the captain and ran to him.

"Sir, Detective Benson, this is my apartment. Where is my daughter Kaili?" she asked quickly.

The captain took a breath and didn't know how to break it to her "Olivia I'm sorry but Kaili is missing"


	4. picture perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine

A/N: Thank you to reveiwers and i hope that you enjoy this chapter

_Olivia could feel her knees letting out as she found out that her daughter was missing. The couch was near by and she sat on the edge of it, resting her elbows on her knees and her hand on her forehead. "No, Kaili, not my baby no" Olivia repeated quietly to herself. _

_Elliot ran over to Olivia, "Olivia, what happened, where is Kaili" he asked. _

_Olivia took a deep breath and blurted out "she's _gone_, he took her." _

Olivia woke up in a cold sweat, just thinking about the day that he, this person that was suppose to love his daughter would kidnap her. Olivia got up and out of bed trying not to wake Fin, and walked across the hall into her Kaili's room. Olivia was just sitting on Kaili's bed and glanced at the nightstand where there was a picture of the both of them at the park. It was a couple of minuets before Fin found that Olivia wasn't in bed. He walked out into Kaili's room and sat beside Olivia on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You had the dream again didn't you" he said.

"Yah, Fin I need my baby. I, I don't know how much longer I could go on without her" Olivia said.

"Liv, were going to find her, you know that I love her just like a daughter" Fin said.

"Fin it's been a year. Kaili is already six years old and is probably wondering why her mother isn't with her. Who," Olivia shook her head before finishing "Who even knows if she is still alive."

"Olivia don't talk like that, you know just as much as I do that she is still alive." Fin said and tightened his grasp around her waist.

Olivia rested her head back and said "yah I no"

"Now come on and let's get back to bed, we have work tomorrow" Fin said.

Olivia looked into his eyes and then said "okay"

Olivia and Fin both got into bed, Olivia rested her head on Fin's chest and her hand on his stomach. Olivia drifted off asleep.

"_Mommy, mommy" Kaili called from the swings at the park. _

"_Yah sweetie" Olivia answered. _

"_Look at how high I'm going mommy" Kaili called in excitement. _

"_Yah that's very high, be careful" Olivia answered happy to spend time with her daughter at the park. _

Beep, Beep; went the alarm clock. Olivia's high started break apart as Fin stretched awake.

"Good morning beautiful" Fin said staring down at the woman he loved.

"Morning" Olivia said even though she was still focused on the memory of Kaili.

Brian was walking his six year old daughter "Brenda Cassidy" into her first grade class in South Carolina.

"Now remember your name is Brenda Cassidy" Brian said quietly to her as they walked down the hallway to her classroom.

"I want mommy" she started to whine.

"Well mommy doesn't want you, now be a big girl and be good in school for daddy" Brian said while bending down to hug his daughter.

Kaili didn't say anything, she just took it all in and walked into the classroom. There was a lot of kids and the teacher by the white board. Brian walked in right behind her.

"Class this is Brenda Cassidy and she will be joining our class" the teacher said with a big smile and walked over to her and gently guided her away from Brain and into the classroom.

Brian took this as his cue to leave.

"Now Brenda my name is Ms. Nielsen" she informed the scared little girl.

Another month and a half went by and they still didn't find Kaili.

"Olivia I'm getting sick of this, everything I say is like walking on eggshells with you" Elliot screamed at her.

"Elliot I'm sick of you being an ass" Olivia screamed back.

Captain was hearing part of the conversation when he intervened. "Elliot you get back to work" and pointed to his desk "Olivia go get some air" he yelled and then went back to his office.

"Did I come at a bad time?" a sweet voice came ringing in from the side of the squad room.

Everyone turned, there was a beautiful young woman standing there. "Jessica?" Munch questioned.

"Uncle John" she said with a smile, while Fin and Elliot sat there dumb founded.

"How are you Jess?" he asked as he got up out of his chair and walked over to hug her.

"I'm good, I'm a first grade teacher in South Carolina." She answered.

"That's good" Munch smiled and nodded his head. "Well this is Detective Fin Tutuola and Detective Elliot Stabler" he introduced.

They all said hi and shook hands, after that Fin went to go get Olivia.

"Baby" he called out when he reached the roof.

"Over hear" She called.

"Come on lets go back downstairs" Fin said.

"Fin I don't know how much more I can take it" she blurted out while looking into the sky.

"Olivia think about Kaili, do it for her. Were going to find her soon" he said.

"Fin you say that everyday to me and so far nothing has shown up, nothing" Olivia said looking into his eyes and could feel the tears starting to form in hers.

"Something will show up okay" he said and brought his face close to hers and gently kissed her lips. After they released Olivia brought her hands to Fin's face and kissed him passionately. After a couple minuet they broke apart. "No matter how bad I would love to stay up here and kiss you all night, we got to go back down there" he said between little kisses.

"Okay" Olivia said and started to stand up.

As they walked down the stairs Fin said "Oh and you also have to meet John's niece Jessica."

"Oh, I didn't even no John had a niece" Olivia said as they made it to the squad room.

As Olivia walked over to her desk John said "Jess this is Detective Olivia Benson"

They both said hi and all five of them started to have a conversation since it was almost time to leave.

"Olivia I was looking at the pictures of the little girl on your desk, is her name Brenda Cassidy?" Jessica asked.

Fin and Elliot looked at Olivia not sure if she was going to burst out crying or what. John stared at Jessica catching the last name that she had said.

Olivia took a deep breath before saying "N, No that's my daughter Kaili, she's, and she's been missing. Excuse me for a moment" Olivia said feeling that she was about to cry.

Olivia left the room and went into the interrogation hallway that was blocked off so that no one could see her begin to cry. Olivia slid down the wall and curled her knees towards her and just let all the tears burst out of her. Fin got up from his desk and went to Olivia. He sat down on the floor next to her and said "Liv, come here", Olivia flung her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I, I had no idea. I didn't mean to get her upset" Jessica said feeling really bad that she caused Olivia to cry.

"It's okay Jess you didn't no" John said placing a hand on his niece's knee in reassurance. Jessica just nodded her head. "Now Jess, why would you say that, that little girl's name was Brenda Cassidy?" John asked and Elliot just catching on to the name.

"There a girl in my class that looks exactly like that girl and her name is Brenda Cassidy" Jessica said. She started to rummage through her bag and pulled out a class picture and pointed at the girl "see"

John's jaw just dropped, "Oh my god, Elliot get over here"

"What is it?" Elliot asked walking around to John's desk. John showed Elliot "Oh my god"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

a/n: sorry to everyone that it took so long to update, and my other story will be updated soon. This chapter wasnt beta read, my reader was taking too long and i wanted to post, so I hope my mistakes are not that bad.

"Baby, come on stop crying" Fin tried to calm down Olivia.

"Fin how can I, I need you and I need my daughter. You keep saying that we're going to find her, but it's been a year and we still haven't. Kaili is in the world somewhere without her mother, without anyone. Except Brian." And she burst into even more tears.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

"What is it" Jessica asked

"Jess this girl despite a year difference of appearance is Olivia's daughter Kaili. Now Kaili was abducted by her father Brian Cassidy" John explained to his niece.

Elliot took the picture from John and started to walk towards the hallway to the interrogation rooms.

"El don't please don't" Fin said trying to save him from the thoughts that Olivia was expressing; which were going through her mind.

"Fin come here for a second" Elliot said

"I'll be right back baby girl" Fin said and then kissed Olivia on the forehead before walking over to Elliot. "What is it man?" he asked eager to get back to comforting his girlfriend.

"You remember what Kaili looks like right?" Elliot said.

"El I don't have time for these games come on now"

"No just answer the question" El said with a grin on his face.

"Yes of course I remember what Kaili looks like" Elliot then pulled the picture of Jessica's class out and handed it to Fin. "Does anyone in this photograph look the least bit familiar.

Fin studied the picture very carefully, through the rows of the class, moving his fingers over the faces of the already looked at kids. Then suddenly his eyes jolted back at one of the girls. "Oh my god" and a smile appeared across his face.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"BRENDA!" Cassidy screamed through the apartment.

"Yes daddy" she said innocently but still with the tears in her eyes.

"What did I tell you about leaving these damn dolls around the house, pick them up because next time I'm going to throw them away" and he slapped her hard across the face.

"I'm sorry dad" she said through her tears.

'No wonder why your mother didn't want you anymore!" and he pushed her hard. "Brenda" ended up falling backwards into the poked out corner of the wall.

She let out a yelp in pain!

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Liv, stop crying, look at this picture"

Olivia carelessly took the picture and then started to look through the kids. Then her eyes stopped and focused on one child. A smile grew across her face and tears of joy started to come out. "Oh my god, its Kaili!" and she flung her arms around Fin.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Welcome back kids, how was your vacations?" Mrs. Neilsen asked

"The whole class responded in unicycle "good", except for Brenda who sat quietly.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Inside the conference room off of the school's main office; Olivia and Fin sat talking to the police of South Carolina.

"This is how it's going to go, were going to send in two of our best to talk to them about strangers and kidnapping and then there going to do one on ones with each of them. Captain Suzie asked.

"Okay" Olivia answered

"But remember Detective Benson, Brenda if she is indeed Kaili has to reveal herself, if she doesn't then were going to have to go another route."

"Okay" Olivia stated and really just wanted to get her daughter back straight in her arms.

"Now let's go get this thing done."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Okay now class lets settle down, we're going to have some visitors. So let's get back in your seats, they'll be here any minuet"

"Mrs. Neilsen, who are they" eager little Timmy Jones asked

"You'll see, they'll be here any minuet" after hearing a knock on the door; she said to her class "actually there here now!" "Come in"

The door knob turned and all the kids but "Brenda" turned around. In came Detective Brute and Easels"

Olivia's eyes floated around the room looking for her daughter's face as they walked to the front of the classroom. She saw all the kids' faces except for one girl who had her face turned down at the desk.

"Class this is Detective Jay Brute and Detective Ashley Easels. Can you say hi to the detectives?"

"Hi" detectives they all said.

Brenda's head didn't even shoot up at the name. She kept staring at the desk. .

"Hi kids" Ashley started out. "So what can you guys tell me about strangers? What has your parents taught you?"

Brenda lifted her head and turned she was I guess you could say stunned by the question. But all she could think about was…….

"_Marcy the door, the door" Kaili said running towards the door. _

"_Wait Kaili, remember what your mom said don't answer the door alone." And swooped her up into the door. _

_Marcy walked over towards the door and answered it. On the other side was a man. "Can I help you" she asked as she put Kaili down to go back and play. _

"_Yes I'm Kaili's father and I talked to Olivia and I'm supposed to be taking her tonight with me. Olivia decided to go to her boyfriend's house after work and called requesting that I picked her up." _

"_That's impossible I just talked to Olivia and she said to make sure that you don't take her, so I'm going to ask you to leave" and she started to shut the door. _

"_BOOM, BOOM" and Marcy fell on the floor, bleeding from being shot in the shoulder. _

_Kaili started to scream as Brian walked closer and closer to her. He picked her up and she started to kick and scream." Come on baby, your going to stay with daddy for a while now"_

"_I don't want to, I want to stay with mommy" Kaili said while kicking and screaming. _

"_Mommy doesn't want you anymore, you drive her crazy, and she needs a break. She wants to be alone and forget about taking care of you!" he said and then slapped his baby daughter_

All the kids raised their hands, "yes" Olivia said to little Timmy.

"Not to get in cars with strangers"

"Very good"

"Not to take gifts from strangers"

"Yes"

"Not to talk to strangers"

"Yes"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Olivia could already feel herself starting to break down inside as she waited in the conference room.

Fin hugged Olivia and kept her close and support, but he did share her pain, because he thought of Kaili and a daughter to.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Okay now what do you do when somebody tries to take you away?" Brute asked

Nobody had an answer. The tears had really started to build up in her eyes.

"Some real important things to do is try to get away, kick, scream, anything to draw attention, and always remember to call 911. And if you are ask for help when you have a chance. Now being taken away isn't always done by strangers, but by people that you know or are relative to"

"How?" Timmy asked.

Ashley stepped forward, "I have a friend whose daughter was taken away from her. The girl's father who wasn't in her life took her when my friend's daughter was with the babysitter. He also shot the babysitter in the shoulder. The girl is about your age, and she hasn't been united with her mother in a year. Right now her father has her, and my friend would do anything to see her again. When people take you, they try and fill your heads with lies so that even if your parent (s) finds you, you wouldn't want to go with them. I don't know what kind of lies my friend's daughter's head is filled with and I hope that when she is found that she knows her mother still loves her and want her.

Olivia's eyes were filled with tears now. Nobody heard but Brenda whispered out "mom".

"Class me and my partner are going to conference with each one of you, so if you have any questions you can ask.

The class started to line up and "Brenda" went to the back of the line.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"What could Kaili be thinking right now I mean….I don't know" Olivia said as she paced across the room.

"Babe, if its Kaili then she'll come forwards she loves you"

5555555555555555555555555555555555

The detectives got through the line rather quickly; there was just one girl left, Brenda.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone on tv lol

A/N: sorry it keeps taking so long to update and i also need a beta reader!

As Kaili was about to walk over to sit next to the detectives the fire alarm went off. All the children started to line up by the door.

"Okay kids just as we practiced" Mrs. Neilsen called across the classroom.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Olivia and Fin both jumped up to the sudden excitement of the fire alarm.

"Fin there wasn't supposed to be a fire alarm today" Olivia exclaimed.

"Liv I'm sure that it is nothing" Fin tried to calm her, but it seemed fishy to him to.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Brian's POV:

_Kaili must think that she is smart, that she can under estimate me. Having the police coming into the schools and didn't think that I would find out. I mean how could I not I'm part of the police division. Now I bet that Olivia is hiding somewhere in here, meaning that I'll have to get to my daughter before she does._

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The detectives were following closely behind the kids, just to keep an eye on the child that they needed to help. All of a sudden the school filled up with smoke and they couldn't see anything. They could here children crying, and screaming. Detective Easelsstopped to help a little child get through the smoke.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Brian's POV:

_This is my chance_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Olivia and Fin at first thought that the whole fire alarm was just a drill, some kid thinking that they were funny, or Brian just not really going to set off the alarm. When they smelled smoke they raced out of their chairs and ran towards the hallway.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kaili was walking down the hall not sure where her class was but she could see some type of outdoors, so she figured that she was close to the door. Then she felt someone grab her and she let out a yelp.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Fin did you hear that?" Olivia screamed not sure if Fin was in front, to the side, or behind her.

"No, what are you talking about"

"I heard her voice and it was a scream"

"Baby you're hearing things"

_Flashback: _

_Olivia came home to a mess in the kitchen, baby clothes thrown around the house, and her 2 year old daughter screaming and crying. _

"_Brain" she screamed but got no response. She walked through the living room which had toys everywhere and the television blaring. Then she went into Kaili's room to find Bryan just hit Kaili across the face hard and to hear her yelp. "No" Olivia screamed and ran over to her daughter. "Don't ever hit her again" she screamed at him as she held her daughter and rubbed her face. _

"_I can discipline my daughter if I want to, you can't stop me" he said standing up to her. _

"_She is my daughter and if I didn't have that stupid one night stand with you then you wouldn't be her father. I wish that you weren't. Don't hit her again"_

"_But you know what you can regret the past all you want but she is still my daughter you slut." He screamed back at her getting closer to her face. _

"_I'm not the slut and I don't see why any woman would want to have sex with you, you're not that good" she said as she walked over to Kaili's crib and put her in. _

"_That's not what you were saying that night when you were moaning and screaming my name" _

"_A woman can fake an orgasm, but the man can fake a relationship, so why don't you fake this one and leave!" _

_Brian gave Olivia the stare of death and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him._

_End _

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"No Fin I heard her" Olivia screamed back again. "I know her voice" and she started to run off in the direction that she heard.

"Olivia" Fin screamed.

"Come on Fin, follow me"

Fin did not sure why, it could have been Kaili or some other little kid screaming when they fell.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Shut up, little girl" Brian screamed at Kaili as he covered her mouth and slammed her against the wall.

Kaili stared at him scared, not sure what to do. Cassidy through her over her shoulder and ran with her off into this clearing towards a side exit.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ashley got her class all lined up outside on the grass away from the school and started to take attendance. When she got to Brenda Cassidy she noticed that she wasn't there.

"Detectives" she screamed.

The detectives looked at her "What is it?"

"There is one girl missing from my class… Brenda Cassidy"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I do not own anyone from the show!

A/n: sorry that it took so long to update, i hope you enjoy. And i still dont have a beta reader so i hope and am sorry for any errors!

The two detectives went running back into the building knowing that it wasn't a coincidence that this girl was missing. They also didn't see Olivia or Fin in sight. The building was smoky and they could barely see anything.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Olivia ran down the hallway with Fin shortly behind her. Olivia tripped over a leg of a chair that she didn't see. She tried to stand back up but she kept falling back down again. Fin came rushing to her side. He knelt down and touched her ankle.

"Ah, Fin that hurt" Olivia said in pain.

"I think you twisted it, we have to get you back outside." Fin informed her.

"No I need to get my baby, this is the closet that we've been in a year and now you want to give up; no"

"We'll go a little longer and then we're going back. But trust me we're going to get Kaili" Fin said and he helped her up.

They started to race back down the hallway; well actually they limped down the hallway.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Brian hid with Kaili in a classroom hidden in between bathrooms.

"Know you listen to me and you listen to me good" Brian said pointing his finger at her and getting up in her face "you are to be quiet and listen to everything that I say."

"But the building is on fire, we're going to get burned" Kaili said not knowing any better.

"What did I just say; shut up. If you didn't try to get help then I wouldn't have set the building on fire. Now your mother and that idiot of a boyfriend that she has is somewhere here and I have to get you and me out of here without being seen" he screamed. "Now shut up" and he pushed her little body on the floor. Kaili let out an initial reaction to scream.

Kaili started to crawl to the corner and cry little tears to herself when she noticed that her father was looking out the window and had the door open. Kaili devised a plan in her head.

As Cassidy continued to look out the window he talked, as if he was teaching a great lesson to a class. "Don't even think about sneaking out or running out into the fire. If the flames don't get you then my men will and they'll return you right back to me" and gave an evil laugh.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Olivia started to get weaker and weaker as they went further down the hallway.

"Olivia we should really start heading back" Fin said knowing that she didn't want to hear it.

"No, no, please just a little further" Olivia pleaded and then kissed Fin.

"Okay, a little further and that's it"

"Wait Fin, Quiet" she said and covered his mouth. "We're getting closer I heard her" Olivia put her head down, "he's hurting her."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"They couldn't have gotten that far" Detective Easels said.

"But where can they be, this school isn't exactly small and it's on fire!" Detective Brute exclaimed.

"Then lets split up" Easels suggested.

"No, that's stupid" they started to argue.

As they bickered back and forth they all of a sudden heard a noise. "Wait did you hear that? This way" And they both started to walk towards the hallway that Olivia and Fin were walking down.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaili thought that her "dad" was bluffing about having men out there, and plus she heard him very clearly when he said that her mother was out there; the only person that she could think of as a boyfriend of her mom's was Fin; but it had been so long. Cassidy was swinging his gun around his fingers dazing into space. Kaili stared back and forth between her dad and the door. She started to crawl the towards the door, which seemed like it took forever. In a couple of minuets Kaili was out in the hallway taking a deep breath of relief.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fin wasn't going to fight with Olivia; so far as he was concerned Olivia had super hearing powers because she heard things that he could not. But a mother's instinct is everything and who was he to fight with finding the little girl that they all loved so much.

"Olivia we're almost to the end of this hallway and who knows where this leads"

"We're close Fin, just trust me"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"They better be down there Easels" Brute said seeing as they weren't even half way down this long hallway and they didn't see signs of anyone.

"They we need to find this little girl, her mother, the boyfriend, and the father" Easels said angrily.

"For all we know the father could have took the little girl outside the building and half way to a didn't state by the time that we figure out that no body is in this building besides, me, you, and two New York detectives following her heart" Brute screamed back.

"Don't you think that Detective Benson and Tutuola would have heard or saw something to believe that this little girl was still in a burning building" this shut Brute up for a while.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaili wasn't sure which way to run down the hallway so she raced to her left. This was a new hallway for her; she was always with her class on the other side of the building. Kaili soon realized that she was running the wrong way when she reached a staircase and no door or extension to the hallway. _I don't want to get caught by daddy running down the hallway past the door, but I don't want to get further lost in the building_.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Brian was still mumbling on in his own little world, thinking that Kaili was still in the room with him. "Kal's I think that the next place that we're going to move to is Texas, how do you feel about the name Mollie Sue Heckles?" Brian just took Kaili's silence as her being scared so he didn't think anything of it.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaili didn't know what to do, all that mattered to her was not to get caught and she knew that she couldn't stand at the end of a dead end hallway for too long before her dad would come looking for her. And who knows if he already knew she was gone. So she decided to run up the stairs.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As Olivia and Fin walked down the hallway, she started to look into each classroom, hoping and praying that she would see or hear Brian and or Kaili. Almost feeling to give up she saw a classroom between the two bathrooms.

"Wait Fin there's one more door"

Fin didn't even try to object, and he helped her to look inside the classroom. Olivia saw Brian.

"Fin we did it we found him" Olivia said happily

Fin and Olivia walked quietly in the room and stood in the door way, they drew their guns and aimed.

"Where is she Brian?" Fin asked in a bold, angered voice.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaili reached the top of the stairs and realized that she was more lost then she was before. But she was continuing hoping that her dad wouldn't try and find her up there. As she walked further down the hallway she got closer and closer to the fire. She ran faster to get farther away as she looked behind her making sure that no one was there, when she tripped over a book on the floor and landed on her stomach.

A/N: what did you think? what do you think will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: thank you to the reviewers, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Brian laughed at Fin's angriness thinking god for detectives they are so stupid. "She's right over there" he started to say while turning his extended arm and head to point to the corner and was quickly stunned when Kaili wasn't there. "Well I guess that she decided to take a walk on fire" Brian chuckled.

"DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY?" Fin screamed stepping closer really wanting to hit him. "You put that little girl in danger and all you could do is laugh, you make me sick" Fin said to him.

"Fin, why don't you go look for her and I'll stay here and keep and eye on him" Olivia said just wanting to find her daughter and hope that she wasn't hurt.

"Okay baby" Fin said and jogged towards the door, and went left down the hallway. "Kaili, Kaili, where are you?" Fin screamed as he ran down the hallway.

When his voice became out of ear reach Brian leaned forward in his chair "so you finally found who you've been looking for"

"I don't care about you all I care about is that little girl that you stole from me, and you put her in danger. Setting a school on fire, how stupid did you become?" she said angrily hoping that Fin would come back soon.

"I loved you Olivia" he said in a voice tone that scared her and he started to move forward. "You hurt me when you left me and told me to stay out of my daughter's life, the child that I created" he said starting to raise his voice and getting closer to Olivia.

"It was a one night stand, and you knew that there were no strings attached, that day when I came home and I saw you hit Kaili across the face; that broke my heart. I never want my daughter to have to grow up like I did and staying with you would make her relive my experience."

"You didn't turn out bad Olivia" he tried to undermine her.

"That's not the point and do not take another step closer or I will shoot" she screamed at him.

"We're almost to the end of the hallway Easels" Brute said annoyed.

Detective Easels was about to make a comment back when they heard a gun fire off in near distance. They picked up speed to the best of their abilities without falling since they could barely see what was in front of them now; the smoke had gotten thicker.

"That was a warning keep walking towards me and I will shoot you; and trust me I have more than enough reason to shoot you" Olivia said, her ankle was really starting to hurt and she was hoping that Fin would hurry with Kaili.

"Okay, Okay Livy" he said chuckling and putting his hands in the air.

"Kaili" Fin kept screaming as he started to venture up the stairs. He started to get to the next floor. Fin could barely see worst then he couldn't before, the thick, gray smoke was blinding him and he could feel the heat of the fire. But he thought to himself _Liv would keep going, just a little further to make sure that Kaili wasn't closer to the fire than he was._ "Kaili where are you baby girl?" Fin heard something but it wasn't a voice, it was the sound of the locker slamming shut; and the sound was getting louder and louder by the moment.

"I'm guessing that you're Detective Fin" thick voice man said.

"Yah and who are you" Fin said wondering why this man was coming out of the fire and how he knew who he was.

"Why don't you tell him" he said. There was a moment of silence and then Fin heard a shriek "I said tell him who I am."

"He's Uncle Dale" the girl said trying to be strong and hold back her tears.

Detectives Easels and Brute squinted their eyes and saw Detective Benson. They took a breath of relief, glad that they found her.

"Detective Benson" Brute called out.

"He's in here, but Kaili is out there somewhere" Olivia called out to them.

"We're almost there" Detective Brute and Easels walked up behind her. "We'll take it from here."

Olivia lowered her gun to her side and Detective Easels handcuffed Brian "You have the right to remain silent………." While Easels was reading Brian his rights Brute was helping Olivia sit down in one of the school chairs.

"How bad does it hurt" he asked

"At first a lot, but now not that much, I just really want my daughter; go find her please" Olivia pleaded

"Where is Detective Tutuola" he asked holding his breath but he didn't think about the fire when there was a little girl stuck in the middle of it.

"He went to go find her; he went to the left" she said as Brute ran off.

"Detective Benson, come with us as we lead you outside, so you can see a paramedic" Olivia didn't fight it because there wasn't much else that she could do when she could barely walk. Olivia out her arm around Easels and Easels had one hand on Brains handcuffs so that he wouldn't try to get away. All Brain could do was smile, because he was the only one that knew there was another person on his side in the building.

"Listen Dale just give me Kaili" Fin pleaded with him.

Dale shook his head even though he knew that Fin couldn't see him "I don't think so."

"What's going to happen, Brian going to get mad at you; well guess what he's already caught so why don't you let the girl go" Fin said hoping that this would change his mind.

"No, you see this is my niece and she is blood" he said and raised a gun. Fin couldn't see the gun or that he was stepping closer and closer towards the barrel.

"What about her mother, shouldn't she be able to see her baby again"

"She didn't want our family to see her anymore. She's my blood to and we deserve her just as much as Olivia. Taking Kaili away was one of the smartest things that Brian had ever thought of. I mean our mom got to finally meet her granddaughter like she deserves to; and she should have 5 years ago." He was getting madder and madder by the minuet and cocked the barrel before Fin could even react.

A/N: Should Fin Die? yes or no!


	9. silence speaks the most words

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any characters from law and order svu

"Detective Tutuola" Easels screamed as he ran up the stairs. When he heard a gun fired he paused for a minuet before starting to race up what was left of the stairs. _If anything that was Fin shooting at someone in hope of rescuing Kaili._

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Fin fell backward, everything to him was silent; he couldn't even hear the screams of Kaili as he hit the floor.

"Now that he is taken care of, we can get out of here" Dale said to Kaili trying to ignore the whimpers of the little girl as they walk over him getting back to the clear stair case. "Don't cry Kaili everything will be fine, you don't need him in your life, all you need is your father, me, and grandma.

"I want my mother" Kaili said with an attitude as she started to kick and weasel her way out of Dale's grip. "Hey cut it out kid" he screamed and hit her.

Kaili screamed "help, help me" tears were running down her face.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Olivia made it outside with Brian and Brute, Brian was in the cop cruiser and Olivia was being checked out by the paramedic.

"It's just a really bad sprain Detective" he said while wrapping it. "Just take it easy for a few days"

"Okay" Olivia said while nodding her head. "Detective Brute" she called trying to get his attention. After five times he finally turned around and started to walk over to Olivia.

"Yes Benson?" he said clearly annoyed.

"Where is Easels, Fin and my daughter; they haven't come out yet and the fire isn't getting better anytime soon. I want my daughter!" she screamed at him. _Come on Fin, I'm worried about you too baby; I need you both right now. Pull through for me, I know you can. _

"Listen Benson, the best that I can do is try to get Detective Easels on the walkie talkie, other than that there is no other way of me to know what is going on in there." He took a breath and then mumbled "for all we know they could be lost in the smoke."

"I heard that and that is no way to be talking, when my life is in that fire!" she screamed. "Now you go and try to get a hold of your partner on the walkie talkie" and she stared back at the school hoping to see any sign of someone coming out.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Easels was just about to round the corner of the stairs when he heard the cries of a little girl and a voice of an older man. And as they almost ran into each other, Detective Easels pulled out his gun. "Stop right there sir and put the little girl down" he screamed making sure that the gun was pointed at his head.

"What if I told you that Kaili and I are going to walk out of here without a problem" he said with a sly look on his face.

"I don't think that I can let that happen" he replied putting more force on the gun in his hand. "Put the girl down!" he repeated hoping for a better result.

"Well where's your partner, you that person that is suppose to help you in situations like these. If Fin was your partner well then, he bleeding on the floor upstairs. You see when guns are involved with family, the person going against the family is going to end up dead" he paused and his breathing got heavy. "Would you like to be next?" he asked as he reached behind his back and drew a gun.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Fin could feel the heat on his face as the fire got closer to him, he couldn't believe that he couldn't save Kaili and instead he was on the floor and not sure if anyone would find him before it was too late.

He tried to move his body a little, but the pain was just too unbearable. It left him in the same spot that he started.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Easels, come in Easels" Brute said furiously into the walkie. "Answer Easels." There was no answer received from the other line. Brute unhappily walked back over to Olivia and told her the results. "There was no answer."

"What do you mean that there was no answer!"

A/N: will Olivia go in after fin and kaili? will dale take her? will fin be able to overcome getting shot?


	10. Fighter

Olivia got up and ignored her ankle that she was suppose to stay off of

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law& Order SVU**

Olivia got up and ignored her ankle that she was supposed to stay off of.

"Detective Benson, where are you going" Brute asked as he rushed off after her. Since he met her he knew that she was going to be hard to control.

"If you're not going to go in after my family then I'm going to" she said pissed as she got close to the door.

"I can not authorize you to go into the building Olivia" he paused but he knew that she wouldn't care. "It is too dangerous; you'll be risking your life."

Olivia stopped and turned to look at him, she had a discussed look on her face. "If there inside, I'm going after them, I'll risk me for them. My baby is going to be safe, she is going to know that her mother fought for her, and didn't just wait on the sidelines. I am going to get her back" she screamed and entered the building.

Detective Brute still followed behind her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Easels kept his gun raised, not wanting to scare Kaili. "This doesn't have to be this way, just let the girl go and I will let you walk out of here."

Dale tilt his head back, and let out a chuckle. "Do you have kids Detective" he asked.

"No, just nieces and nephews" he answered truthfully.

"How would you feel if someone was trying to take them away from your side of the family. What if they threatened to never let you see them again." He paused "What if you could never see them again?"

"There is another way to go, this is not the only answer" he said strongly. "Just let her go"

"I can't, and you would think that you would understand that" he cocked the barrel back to his raised gun.

Kaili started to cry, she already saw the damage that gun had done once. "Please stop this" she pleaded.

Dale laughed at her "you stupid, stupid girl, having a heart gets you no where."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fin opened his eyes to see that the fire was right in front of him. He went to scoot backwards and felt the stinging of the gunshot. He clench his teeth as he continued to move through the pain. He didn't know how he could be that stupid and he was so close to getting Kaili back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Olivia and Brute got to the hallway that led to the staircase where they knew Fin had gone up and where Easels had followed behind.

"Olivia, I'm going to go up the back way" Brute said knowing that if he was behind he could get a good shot.

"Okay" Olivia answered as she removed her gun from her holster and walked briskly down the hallway. She ignored the pain that was piercing her ankle, her daughter was more important.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Brute raced to the other side of the building to get to the staircase that was basically hidden from a visitor's sight. There were so many memories in these hallways, but he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his job and saving this little girls life.

Brute checked back with the commanding officer who informed him that this end of the building was fine, it was the middle part that they we're still working on.

As he reached the stairs he raced up them skipping many of them. He felt like a kid again racing to class before he was late.

When he got to the top all he could see was the smoke in front of him. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Olivia finally got to the stairs where she heard her daughter pleads and cries. She also hears Easels trying to reason with the captor that was holding her daughter. She felt her heart beat faster as she turned to go up the first flight of stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why don't you bring Olivia out here?" Dale questioned.

Easels stayed quiet, he wasn't sure what Dale's intentions would be even if he had a way of contacting Olivia.

"You know as well as I know that Olivia is somewhere close" he snickered "with being this close to her daughter that she wants back so bad, she wouldn't let anything or anybody get in her way. She would even let her boyfriend upstairs die."

Olivia felt the tears starting to gather up in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore she had to show herself.

"OLIVIA, SHOW YOURSELF, WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE OUT THERE" Dale screamed as loud as he possibly could.

After a couple seconds and a deep breath she turned onto the staircase with the commotion. "I'm right here Dale, just please, just let me have my daughter." She said softly but never lowering her gun down. She felt her hands shaking as fast as her heart was beating.

"I can't do it Olivia, you should understand how it feels to hurt, by someone you thought was your friend" he stated "and if you didn't; now you will.

_Flashback: _

_Olivia just gave birth to Kaili 5 months ago. She was going to Brian's so that he could be in her life. And so that his close family wouldn't be strangers to her. _

_Ding Dong she rang the door bell while holding and smiling down at Kaili. When the door opened Olivia looked up and saw Dale topless looking at her and then over at Kaili._

"_Olivia" he said surprised with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Kaili" he said in a calm cleansing voice and holding her little hand. "Come on in" he said and then moved out of the way so that she could come in. _

_Dale noticed how Olivia's body figure went back to before she had a baby, the sane gorgeous, sexy body that drove him wild. He always thought that his brother was so lucky to have something with her, even if it was just because of a stupid one night stand, Because now he had a life long connection to her. _

"_Where is Brian?" she asked sweetly as she entered the living room. The house seemed empty and she felt weird being there only with Dale. _

"_He's upstairs" Olivia just smiled in response as she made her way to the stairs. _

_Dale stared as he watched he move with grace. He followed since he knew that Brian wasn't going to be home for another fifteen minuets. _

_Olivia entered Brian's room and noticed that it was empty and when she turned around Dale was right behind her. _

"_You're beautiful" he said just loud enough so that she could hear him. _

_Olivia felt awkward she put Kaili down in the crib that Brian had for her. "Listen Dale…" but she was cut off by Dale's lips. When he released from her Olivia looked into his eyes and then touched her lips. Then she looked down before reaching up and slapping him across the face. _

_Dale grabbed her hand after the slap "Olivia I, I love you, I want you to be with me" he admitted. _

"_Dale I have a child, and with your brother" _

"_Are you in love with him?" he asked_

"_No, but I'm not in love with you either" she said not able to look him in the eyes. _

_Dale could feel his anger rising. He placed his hands on her shoulders and then pushed her on the bed. He laid on top of her and started kissing her. When he heard her crying and trying to wiggle out from underneath. He looked her in the eyes and then got off of her and then punched the wall before slamming Brian's door and then his own. _

_Olivia moved to the head of the bed and snuggled up with the pillow as she silently cried into it while she waited for Brian to get home. _

_End_

Olivia looked at him "You're inconsiderate, you never had a chance with me, you asshole"

"Olivia, I don't think that this is the time to call the man names": Easels said quietly to her.

"And you're never going to get your daughter back" he said coldly.

"Kaili baby you okay, momma's here" she said kindly to her daughter that was so quiet through this whole thing.

"I want you momma" she cried.

"You're going to have to pay Olivia" he said and rotated the gun so that it was pointing at her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It took Brute a while to get through the clouds of smoke, but with most of it being put out it was easier than he expected.

He could hear the talking between an unfamiliar males voice and Olivia. He was about to sneak up from behind when he saw a body laying on the floor. He bent down and realized that it was Fin and he was bleeding badly.

"Detective Tutuola" he said loud enough for him to hear, but not too loud to startle the commotion close ahead.

Fin opened his eyes and looked at the face "Brute?" he questioned what he was seeing.

"Yah, are you okay Fin?"

"I was shot, but don't worry about me" he paused getting weaker, so save Kaili.

"Okay Fin, but I will be back,"

Fin nodded his head as he still laid there as he felt Brute run off towards the staircase.

About a minuet later Fin heard a gunshot and Kaili scream.

**A/n: who got shot, did Brute make it there in time. Will Fin make it out alive or die in the school.**


End file.
